Second Hunger Games: May the Odds be in YOUR Favor
by Silent's Screams
Summary: ******SYOT OPEN****** Welcome to the second Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER IN YOUR FAVOR! Participate in wild, crazy adventures of YOUR OWN TRIBUTE! Be apart of the Hunger Games and try to survive through almost IMPOSSIBLE TASKS... Again, ******SYOT OPEN******
1. Author's Note and Form

_Second Annual Hunger Games _

**Hey guys! Silent's Screams here! I have written ANOTHER SYOT PARTICIPATION HUNGER GAMES BOOK! Yay! Now, just fill out the form and everything, and you will be signed up for a District of your choice. HOWEVER, you have to follow these rules:**

Only PM me about this

Have fun and no cussing

Copy and paste the questions below, then answer them when you PM me

If your tribute dies, please NO ANGRY PMs

Please label your topic with "2nd Hunger Games" (when you PM me)

**VERY VERY SIMPLE! Right? Yeah! Now, look and see if there is any open spaces on my profile. It should be marked: _Second Hunger Games Open Spots _  
**

**How cool?! As you can see, I took District Eight. So, you can take the rest when you PM me about it! Now, fill out this form and PM me it when you are done. PS- it might take a while! :P**

Disclaimer- This is not MY FORM

Basics*

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District (Top 3):

Appearance:

Hair Color:

Hair Length:

Curly, Wavy, or Straight:

Preferred Style of Hair:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Freckles? Where?:

Scars? Where? Why?:

Anything else?:

Preferred Clothing Style:

Personality:

Personality Strengths:

Personality Flaws:

History/Background:

District Info*

Job:

Family-Please include Name, Age, and Appearance.

Mother:

Father:

Brother(s):

Sister(s):

Friends:

Relationship?:

Hobby/Talent (Not Training):

Training Before Games*

4 Or Less Strengths:

3 Or More Weaknesses:

Abilities (Ex. Survival Skills Really):

Weapons they are good at and why:

1st Choice:

2nd Choice:

3rd Choice:

Weapons they should avoid completely:

1st Choice:

2nd Choice:

3rd Choice:

Reaping*

Reaped or Volunteered?:

Reaction to being reaped?:

Why they Volunteered and how?:

Reaping Outfit:

Career?:

Token and how they got it:

Mentor:

Pregames* (Opinions will help me understand your character more.)

Opinion of Games:

Opinion of Capitol:

Opinion on Capitol People:

Stylist:

Opinion on Stylist:

Chariot Outfit:

Crowd's Reaction to Outfit:

Opinion on Chariot Outfit:

Training Strategy (Very Detailed Please):

Make Friends?:

Allies?:

What Type of Allies?:

How Many Allies?:

What They Showed The Gamemaker's:

Preferred Score(s):

Interview Outfit:

Opinion on Interview Outfit:

Crowd's Reaction to Outfit:

Interview Angle:

Interview Quotes:

Games*

Cornucopia Strategy (Detailed):

Bloodbath?:

Preferred Thing To Get From Cornucopia:

Arena Strategy (Very Detailed):

Arena Ideas:

Arena Outfit Ideas:

Mutt Ideas:

After Training Abilities:

Rate from 0 to 10 and be realistic 0 being worst 10 being the best*

Stealth:

Intelligence:

Common Sense:

Agility:

Stamina:

Grace:

Luck:

Charisma:

Swimming:

Plant Knowledge:

Building Fires:

Finding Shelter:

Building Shelter:

Hearing:

Sight:

Strength:

Speed:

Strategy:

Leading:

Lying:

Running Long Distance:

Running Short Distance:

Hand-to-Hand Combat:

Dealing With...*

Explain what your tribute would think would be the best thing to do when...

Getting Burned:

Becoming Dehydrated:

Facing Starvation:

Freezing To Death:

Getting Ready To Drown:

Burning Up:

Surrounded By Careers:

An Infected Wound:

Overall Summary (A few sentences that can summarize your character):

Other (Anything I may have missed.):

**Cool! When you are done, I will write the story of YOUR tribute! SYOTs are now open, best take them NOW! :) **


	2. Arya Beatrice Rogue (D 1) Reaping

**Arya "Ary" Beatrice Rogue's POV **

As I bounced across the open fields with my brother, my wavy, dirty-blonde hair jumped up and down. My brother, Thayer, ran across with me. Together, we were going to rob an old woman's house. People say she holds lots of treasures and is a blind witch. Together, we robbed many houses, and this would be our most challenging one yet. The old woman's name was Dorothy, but people called her the "Old Hag" or "Ugly One". Therefore, there were other names like the "Ugly Witch" or "Dark One".

When we reached the house, I began to think it was abandoned. Since it was in the middle of nowhere, it seemed like no one would live there. Also, the house was old and creepy looking. It had cracked and shattered windows, broken pieces, and creaking doors. I looked at the house, gulping down the remains of my saliva. Slowly, I went up to the patio deck with Thayer. He brought out his pick, flashing it through the sun a couple of times. He whispered to me in the most quiet voice ever, "Be careful where you step. If she's a witch, she'll hang us my our eyelashes."

At the thought, I winced in disgust. Thayer opened the door, and it easily creaked open. Slowly and cautiously, Thayer entered the first room. Next, I followed when it felt safe, for me. Inside, the first room had two stairways. On the left, a room to a kitchen-like room. On the right, a ballroom or living room was by the stairway. Thayer went up to the stairs, carefully trying not to stomp his feet too loudly. I heard him tell me, "Go to the living room and check all of the drawers. Or take the silverware in the dining room. Maybe check the kitchen or something. I will go to the bedroom and look for some valuables. If you can find a nearest bathroom, check in there."

I just stared at him, completely awed.

"What? Are you _scared?_" he mocked me, slapping the staircase and silently laughing. "Wow, Ary. Just wow."

"I am NOT scared!" I wanted to shout at him. "Geez, I just think I should go up there. I do better- er- upstairs then down."

"Alright then."

Quickly, we switched sides. I went upstairs, feeling my timid, skinny legs shake with fear. Abruptly, I saw a strange, patched, black cat walk down the stairs. At the sight of me, it hissed, exposing its only amber eye. As fast as I could, I slid up the stairs, trying to avoid its ugly features. I sighed in relief when he left, then walked to the bedroom.

Inside, I heard the slightest sound of snoring. By a chimney, a red velvety chair stood by the fire. It had bronze edges with little dots to make it look good. On the seat, a white haired, skinny, old lady slept soundly. She even had white eyelashes and wore a dull gray dress. The dress looked old and ragged, as if she had been wearing it for years. Also, it was really short on her, going up to her mid-thighs. Also, the dress was very tight and pull up. When I looked at her, she wore a flower pin on her right side.

The pin looked like it was made of pure silver, gold, AND diamond. So, I knew this is a valuable treasure. Or something worth keeping as my District Token. So, I quietly, cautiously, and slowly reached for the pin. When I got it, I put it in my pack and sighed in relief. The old woman was still asleep, barely moving as I did.

Looking around, I saw an old painting. It looked like an actual picture of her. It _was _ an actual picture. It was the old days, back in some world we used to know as America. She wore the same dull, gray dress. The sign read below: "AMALDA DALTON. MIAMI, FLORIDA. 2134." Those days were over. Florida was now covered in water. A long time ago, my old family used to live in that "America". We used to be together, living in a land known as Chicago. I never really knew the city, but I knew it was somewhere there.

Before we entered the Districts, the Capitol erased our memories of that place. Now, they only left our names, birth dates, ages, talents, families, and friends in our heads.

When I heard the old woman shuffle, I stopped thinking about life back in America. So, I grabbed the golden and silver candle sticks, then moved on to her drawers. Tons of jewelry sat in the drawers. They had diamonds, gold, and rusted silver. Wondering how she got to keep this, I put the jewelry in my bag. Then, I moved on to the bathroom, where I only found candle sticks.

Once I went downstairs, Thayer was already ready for me. Quickly, we left the creepy house. On the way across the field, I panted in relief that we didn't get caught by anyone. Unlike before, I noticed that the morning was approaching, because the sun was just beginning to pop its head up. The fields scraped against my boots, and I could feel a tiny bit of the texture as I ran across. Thayer gestured me to run beside him, but I was too much in shock of seeing an American photo that was what the type of photos we might have taken back then.

As soon as we got back, Thayer went to his room with all the treasures we found. Before we got home, he told me to go to my room, so I did. Closing the door, I had found a black shift dress on my bed. I dropped my bag in disgust and rolled my eyes in irritation. Today was the reaping, so I basically _had_ to wear this without an excuse.

So, I quickly slipped on the dress and some brown flats to match the sunny theme. When it was on, I looked into the mirror to see my hair. Pulling it from my low, loose ponytail, I ran my fingers through it. Then, I flipped it up into a tall ponytail and smiled as I looked at it. When I put on my golden nautical knot pendant, I went into my jewelry box and pulled out some silver studs and necklace. I put it on, the silver necklace combining with the golden pendant. My small stud earrings made a gray dot on my ears, and shined with the light.

Thayer came in shorty, his hair pulled back and his white collared shirt tucked into his beige pants. He smiled at me then said, "Let's go to the reaping, before mom gets up." Then, together, we ran down the street, my hair bobbing back and forth.

When we got to the finger pricking station, Thayer wished me good luck. He said like a father might, "I will be here for you. Don't be afraid. Meet me right here when it is over, okay?" I just now remembered he was nineteen, and no longer participated in the Hunger Games like normal kids did. So, he would be watching the reaping instead of going.

"I'm not afraid," it was half-true and half a lie. "See you." When my fingers were pricked, I went to the fifteen year old group of kids. I looked around, peering to the left and right at the other girls. Some were shaking; while, others were looking confident.

Once the Capitol woman appeared on the stage, she introduced herself, "I am Olga Tweers, Capitol host of the District One Hunger Games. Welcome! Today, we will be choosing tributes for the second Hunger Games! Now, I will run my fingers through the bowl and choose a tribute! In honor of my own gender, I'll pick the girl's first." Her fingers twisted and circled around the bowl, reaching inside to find the first letter. She clopped up to the microphone, cleared her own throat, then read aloud, "Arya Beatrice Rogue!"

Feeling my throat twist, I walked up to the Peacekeeper without a word. He grabbed my back and shoved me forward. I heard no signs of sadness from anyone, and felt alone for once. Without a word, I walked up to Olga and stood by her side awkwardly. The whole district began to look at me in shock, and I could see Thayer's face. Now, he would probably be robbing homes alone. I tried to smile at him; therefore, a long frown dropped my lips down, putting them close to my chin.

I was to be in the Hunger Games.


	3. Leather Desas (D 1) Reaping

**Leather Desas's POV **

My metal necklace dangled from my neck once I came out to see my mother eating her favorite bread by the table. Her overweight size made me snicker in my head; yet, I tried to hold back the real laughs that made me feel somewhat troubled around her. She looked at my hair then put her crummy finger in my blonde, wavy hair. She laughed as I sighed when she did it, pieces of bread flying from my mother's mouth onto my new reaping suit, "You are thirteen, boy! God, you think I am gonna stop embarrassing you? Oh God you are ugly today, Leather."

"Mother," I put my hand on her shoulder then said, "You are not embarrassing me. Just grossing me out."

"Same difference," she rolled her bulgy eyes, then continued to eat her bread. Then, she looked out the window of the front door, speaking through her gulps and bites, "I think your friend is here for you. Is he going to the reaping? Oh my God, I forgot again. Of course he is! Go get the door, Leather. I swear to the thing that makes my heart beat that-"

Quickly, I got the door. Rash, my thirteen year old friend, stood in his black collared shirt and beige pants. His rusty brown hair shown in the dim-lighted sun. His green eyes sparkled in the sun and he stepped inside the old house. When he saw my mother eating like a pig on her bread, he sighed awkwardly. Behind Rash, his sister, Cloud, entered the room. She was twelve, and had white-blond hair and blue eyes. Cloud smiled at me, bowed her head, then entered the home that I lived in with my mother and father.

Rash asked, "Shall we go to your room?" I nodded my head, then Rash, Cloud, and I went to the room. When we got there, Rash closed the door and said, "I really do think she loses some weight. Sorry."

"Oh," I snickered. "It is fine. She does." When I turned to my left, I saw Cloud in the corner of the room. Her eyes were full of tears and worry, then I came to her side to see what was wrong. Rash came behind me, and then she turned around. Her blue dress was covered in sweat and Cloud's body was shaking like crazy. She whimpered when she saw her brother's face, turning away. I asked her, "What's wrong, Cloud? Do you need me to get you a snack or anything?" Now, I heard her crying even more.

"I-I d-don't wanna g-go to th-the r-r-reaping," she whimpered, hugging Rash. Cloud looked at me, "I don't wanna g-get ch-chosen."

"You won't," Rash patted his sister's head lightly. "I promise."

"But what if _he_ gets chosen!" Cloud cried even more.

"Er- he won't," Rash seemed shocked that she was talking about me instead of him. He looked at Cloud then whispered, "Everything is _going to be okay_, Cloud. I do promise. Trust me, if you do get chosen, a girl will probably volunteer for you." He kissed her on the forehead and she gave him a sorta-happy smile. Then, he patted her on the head then whispered something in her ear that I could barely hear. Cloud giggled like a little girl, reminding me of a four year old I saw playing with her mother.

When it was time to go, I made my hair look nice. Rash rolled his eyes then continued to walk with Cloud across the streets. Beside us, kids from school and from other places of District One walked around. Not acknowledging them, I continued to walk on. I held nothing in my hands; therefore, felt the silver, metal necklace dangle from my neck to my chest.

I reached the finger pricking station, and pricked my finger. Once it was done, I sighed in relief and gathered with the other thirteen year old boys. We sat all together, and I sat extra close to Rash. He talked to me about the games, and we tried to guess what the arena was going to be like. Even during the woman on the stage's talking, we chatted about the arena. Rash whispered in my ear once the girl was chosen to be a tribute without a volunteer, "I think the arena will be something creepy. Maybe like a place with a ton of mutts. They just figured out how to do these monster things called mutts, so I am pretty sure the arena will be full of those horrible creatures."

"Ugh," I mumbled at the thought. When it was time, the lady pulled out a letter and opened it.

"Leather Desas!" she called joyfully.

Remembering that was my name, I got to the Peacekeepers waiting for me. I slowly approached the stage, hearing a boy call out that he would like to volunteer. I just turned him down, completely being an idiot I did so. When I got on the stage, I knew it was time. Time to face my fears and make it what I have to do. I went to shake hands with the girl tribute, then we did. Her palm was stone cold, while mine was a gooey sweat. From the girl's area, I heard a cry and scream of a child. It was Cloud, who mourned for me.

The girl, known as Arya, whispered to me, "Is that your sister?"

"No she's a friend," I answered once we had entered the building.


	4. Heather Wood (D 2) Reaping

**Heather Wood's POV  
**

While I threw a knife at the target, striking right, smack in the middle. I smirked when the boy I trained with looked stunned as he watched my. I flipped my ponytail, that was then carried into a braid, around and twisted it on my finger. Beside me, I saw my friend, Lillona Fresky, come to my side and look at the knife in glory. She smirked at me and I did the same back at her. Lillona's chin-length, light brown hair dangled by her ears. On the first day of training, Lillona cut her long, flowing, pretty hair with a knife because it was annoying. She begs me to do the same; however, I deny the request with pure attitude.

"Nice shot," I heard the trainer, "Rock", say. His jet black hair reflected the lights above us. "Now which one of you ladies are volunteering for the second Hunger Games to honor District Two. Anyone?"

I raised my hand, feeling eyes roll onto me. Back in District Two, people gossiped about volunteering to be a heroic and suicide idea. Though I was only sixteen, I knew I had the strengths of any warrior. One, is I could lie easily. Probably, I could get some Careers to come with me on the way, promising not to kill them, then do kill them. Knowing from experience, I am a pretty good liar. With that ability, I can easily get anyone on my side with one, simple heck of a lie. Once I raised my hand, Rock called on my, "Heather Wood, eh? Lemme see your records," he flipped through his clipboard then pointed at something on his paper. He sighed then smiled at me sinisterly, "Very nice, Wood. I think you might have some chances, here."

"Thank you, Rock," I dipped my head then moved back to Lillona.

"Ladies," Rock looked at all the girls, "I suggest you go home."

Quickly, Lillona and I walked out of the door to go and find something to do while we waited. On the way home, we decided to go to our friend's house. We went to Darlie's house, who is a sixteen year old, small girl. When she opened the door, the first thing I noticed was Darlie's dark blonde hair. She smiled at us, her navy blue shift dress moving freely as she did. Darlie had her hair in two braids and wore pearl earrings to go with it. She had a bird pin on her chest, implanted within her dress.

Darlie welcomed us, "Hey guys! How did training go?"

"Great," I answered her, stepping in the dimly lit home.

"It was 'great' until someone said she was going to volunteer," Lillona rolled her eyes.

"Heather?!" Darlie's eyes grew large. "Heather! Why would you do this?"

"Geez, you two," I narrowed my eyes. "I am a Career! I am gonna make it!"

"Well, you are good," Lillona nodded her head. She came over to Darlie, who looked deeply depressed. She began rubbing her shoulders, sweetly saying, "It's gonna be okay. You should see her training, Darlie. It's fantasic!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

As I watched the two, I began to look at the antiques Darlie held in her house. While I did this, I hummed to myself. I picked through the shelves, wiping the dust off some antiques Darlie had. I sighed once a piece of lint wouldn't come off, then heard Darlie's home phone ring. Once it stopped, I knew it was Darlie's mom who picked it up, since the mom's sweet voice answered, "Phillip residence speaking, how can I help you?" Seconds later, Mrs. Phillip came to tell us, "Sorry Heather, your mom just called for you to come home. Darlie, you will see her at the reaping."

"Alright, mom," Darlie rolled her eyes and moved from where Lillona lovingly massaged her. She came over to me, giving me a sweet, tight hug. Obviously, anyone would be able to tell she was scared for me. She didn't want me to go. Darlie rubbed my back, and I awkwardly moved myself out of the way. She grinned, trying to hide what was behind her deep, blue eyes. From the tears, it looked like sadness hid. Pure sadness.

Lillona looked at me, sitting on the wall. She gave me an awkward pat on the back then said to me, "See you later, Heather. I know you will win. I might even see you before you leave, remember?"

I smiled back at her then left my best friends. When I reached my house, I entered the bathroom. I found my mother brushing her hair, that looked just like me. She smiled at me, gave me a hug, then stroked my long hair. Her royal blue dress fit her nicely, giving my mom her natural beauty that most men found attractive. Even though she was older, Mother looked like she was eighteen. It was awkward to see men looking at her, who were actually in their twenties or something. When I looked down from her brilliant eyes, Mother asked me, "How was training? Who's going to volunteer for the games this year?" While I sat there silently, Mother knelt down to see my face. She now was serious, "Who volunteered?" Silence. "Who?"

Finally, I shyly answered her pretty face, "I volunteered. I want to prove that my training was worth it. Why did you put me here if I were to only use it for a personal game? I want to use it for an actual game. I know I'll win, so why not try, eh?" She was silent and I just went on, "I am sorry. I just wanted to show you, Father, Thor, and Brutus I could do it. I promise I'll win."

"Honey," Mother moved my side bangs behind my ear, "you know this is a threat to your life?" I nodded. "A threat to your future?" Slowly, I nodded once more. "And a threat to your own family?" Now, I didn't nod. I couldn't lie, nor could I show the truth. Both would be coward-like. So, I didn't do anything. Obviously, she took the truth, "It is. You have to be careful and you have to win these games. Kill as many as you can." She sighed and laughed nervously, "I cannot believe I just ordered you to kill. Ha!"

I smiled, barely showing an expression as much as I could. I kissed her head, reminding myself of old times. Then, I heard my eleven year old brothers storm into the bathroom like a riot. Luckily, Thor and Brutus couldn't enter the games just yet. They had one more year, and enjoyed their life nicely. They both had dark brown hair like my Father, and carried down my mother's brilliant eyes. Thor came to me, "I didn't know you were going into the Hunger Games! Brutus, did you hear? Wow! Our sis is gonna be a victor of the second Hunger Games!"

"Yup," I smirked. "See you two." Quickly, I raced into my room and put on my silver locket, which was going to be my token. When I put on my nicely patterned blouse and slipped on my navy blue skirt that caught anyone's attention. Once I got out, I brushed my long hair that reached my waist. Once it was finished, I kissed my dad and mom goodbye.

Once the reaping introduction ended, I heard the lady announce to the crowd in her peppy voice, "Rosaline Emarie." It was a red-haired girl from the twelve year old section. She looked scared out of her pale yellow dress, so I came up to save the girl's life.

"I volunteer! I am Heather Wood, age sixteen!" I shouted to the crowd. "I am a Career and wish to volunteer for this poor girl! Let me win for her!"

Relieved, the girl sat back down in her group. I raced up to the stage, standing next to the Capitol host. She hugged me, making me feel closed in and freaked out. Below, I saw Darlie crying and Lillona staring at me. I knew they were going to be excited when I got home. The Capitol lady introduced me to the crowd then went to pick the boy tribute out. To pick my opponent. To pick a boy's _fate._


End file.
